Alexandros Lakhesis Noökrator
Sovereign Alexandros Noökrator (Cazyraican: Alexandros Lakhesis Vasileios Noökrator), traditionally known as Sovereign Alexios or simply Vasileios, is the Sovereign of the Imperial Noocracy of the Ka'lu'umil. His reign has been marked by the establishment of the Ka'lu'umil as a properly unified nationstate after his victory in the Noocratic Revolution, the creation of the Thematic administrative system, democratization of the government and rapid colonial as well as economic expansion. His markedly more aggressive expansionist ambitions than those of his predecessor Anxri-Rihl, strong focus on economic development and flamboyant, energetic public behaviour have made him an icon of the Ka'lu'umil across the galaxy. Criticism and laudation regarding him ranges from denouncements as a "rabid populist" to claims that "the Ka'lu'umil would have faltered and died him". Alexios' architectural redevelopment plan has brought a massive transition in Lygian architecture, it and his strongly cazyraican and ayar-influenced choice of attire being widely recognized and usually referred to as one of the major inspirations for the concurrent Lygian Renaissance hypothesized by a number of anthropologists. Life Very little is publically known about Alexandros life before his political ascension, and even less about his ancestry other than his claim of being of Cazyraican ethnicity. This claim is backed by his name, which several commentators have noted seems purposefully constructed; Alexandros translating to defender of men and Lakhesis to disposer of lots. Noökrator ('Noocrat') and Vasileios ('Sovereign') are added title-names respectively signifying his presence within the Noocracy as its Sovereign. All of these terms are of Cazyraican vocabulary. Beyond this, it is known that he is in a relationship with Camiso Olymdas, though both are rarely seen in public together. Reign The Sovereign's reign started violently in the Noocratic Revolution, where a significant number of Saxhleel members of the former An-Xileel General Staff opposed his nomination as the successor to the throne by the late Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl. This led to the Siege of Ahkriim, where the Noocratic faction under Alexandros' leadership and Flavius Bucellar's military command managed to establish themselves through the decisive victory at the Battle of Aleswell. This was followed by two months of reconquest and pacification of the Ka'lu'umil, ultimately leading to the Reconquest of Syracuse on October 16th, 1246, which officially ended the civil war. Politics Politically, the Sovereign pursues a policy of tolerance and cooperation. Economic deals are typically the norm of diplomatic discourse between the Ka'lu'umil and the respective diplomatic partner at the time. Whilst economically protectionist shortly after the Revolution's end, this policy has been largely abandoned in favour of bi- and multilateral trade agreements. Military expenditure has been increased in comparison to post-Great War expenditure under Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl, but has not reached the relative percentage of budget that was instated before and during the War. Similarly, show of force has also increased somewhat - in particular during the War of Scanraithe Aggression, where Fleet VIII of Port Ajum was used to seize important nodes across the Aterius-Nyrmark trading axis passing through Scanraigh territory and place them under Lygian control, forming the Purple Corridor. '' In terms of conflict, Alexandros pursues a policy of 'respectful peace'. Reflecting the hesistance of the population to start aggressive wars, the nation has not started a war in fourteen years; whilst that time was largely presided over by Anxri-Rihl, Noökrator has vowed to keep peace. The most aggression the Ka'lu'umil has shown since the end of the Combine-Alkarzia War of 1245 was a very strong warning to the United Republic in mid 1247 regarding the Republic's violent interventionism within the '''Sithis' Breath spiral arm', where the Ka'lu'umil is located. Since the fall of the Combine due to the February Crisis, in particular the late Aodhain Fhion's treaty-breaking and extremely controversial declaration of war on the Ka'lu'umil, the Sovereign has actively pursued attempts to recreate an alliance between the Combine's former members, resulting in the on-going Rialuath Talks. He has yet to personally attend them. Expansionism Sovereign Alexandros Noökrator is an outspoken proponent of territorial expansion through colonialism. This is opposite to Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl's policy of keeping the Ka'lu'umil "small but tall", which was an active source of heated debate during the very last Decadal Summit of the An-Xileel in mid 1246. The Sovereign's approach has found large support within the population and perhaps most importantly the business sector, although military officials lament the strain which this rapid expansionism excerts on the nation's ability to defend its territory. An important policy of this colonial expansion is that colonies are limited by law to habitable planets that have yet to develop independent civilizations; interactions with already existing populations is officially limited to covert biological and socio-cultural research, and official contact is permitted only with sufficiently advanced, civilized governments. Whilst the number of known primitive civilizations within Ka'lu'umil territory is known to reach up up to over sixty, their locations are kept secret and there is none which has reached advancement considered sufficent enough for official contact. The Ka'lu'umil under Sovereign Alexandros officially lays claim to the spiral arm of Sithis' Breath, although the exact extend of their territorial ambition is not stated. Legislation The Ka'lu'umil has seen what could almost be described as the Legislative ''Revolution following the Noocratic Revolution and persisting up to this day. It entails a wide-scale reform of the nation's law and government, necessiated due to the fact that the Ka'lu'umil was little more than a personal union up until the Sovereign's ascendance to control over it, in addition to the fact that the political structure of the formerly constituent An-Xileel Empire envisioned a one-party absolute monarchy. Of particular importance is the on-going revision into a "Crowned" Noocracy, a form of constitutional monarchy leaving much of the legislation to representatively elected senators in the 'Synkletos ''senate ''with an executive branch consisting of the democratically elected '''Imperial Chancellor '''and their cabinet as well as the '''Sovereign who formally reserves a number of reserve powers, serves as the permanent Synkletos ''supervisor and nominally leads the nation. As such, Alexandros' ultimate vision of the Ka'lu'umil is as a unicameral representative constitutional monarchy, though he strictly refuses the monarchical titles which his predecessor once bore. Furthermore, the formerly loose nature of personal union between the Ka'lu'umil's old compartments has been replaced by the so-called '''Four-Corners-Principle'. This principle, constructed and set in power by the Sovereign through executive orders in form of several Chrysobulls, abolishes the former three nationstates and instead establishes a set of laws that formally recognizes the Ka'lu'umil as a federation of four principal peoples - Saxhleel, Tyrrhen, Ayar and Anthropocenai; the Union State thus extends over these constituents in their name, with the Sovereign nominally leading the nation itself and acting as their unified leader, thus making it a popular monarchy. Many more legislative reforms, in particular in colonial rights, have been made or are currently in development. Art, Religion and Education Personality Trivia *Alexandros is known to like pickles. *He's hella gay. *He's swole Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:National Leaders Category:Posthumans Category:Lygians Category:The Ka'lu'umil Category:Gay Category:Animus Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Politicians